


Contrareloj

by you_nme98



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_nme98/pseuds/you_nme98
Summary: Junyoung quiere evitar al novio de su mejor amigo a toda costa.No es que le odie, para nada. Pero algo en su interior le está advirtiendo de que debería poner distancia entre ellos. O si no... algo malo está por ocurrir.((traducción en español del fic countdown de lovelyngeun. permiso para traducir fue concedido por la autora original))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Countdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109393) by [Lovelyngeun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyngeun/pseuds/Lovelyngeun). 



> traducción en español del fic countdown de lovelyngeun  
> acá el link de la historia original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109393/chapters/37629797  
> la autora me condeció el permiso para traducirla
> 
> es la primera vez que traduzco un fic de kpop. este en concreto me gustó mucho (aparte de que es uno de los pocos fics con feelchan que hay asdsada) y por eso mismo quise traducirlo :3 
> 
> todos los derechos reservados

Antes de conocerle en persona, la impresión que tenía de Kang Yuchan era la de que se trataba de alguien increíblemente parecido a Gwangsuk.

Por lo que su mejor amigo le contó, el chico tenía la misma forma de comportarse, de chillar como loco y de ser un alborotado como él. Cuando Gwangsuk le hablaba de Chan a Jun, como broma, el menor llegó a decir que era un narcisista, porque se había enamorado de un chico idéntico a él mismo.

Gwangsuk sólo se reía y se encogía de hombros, más feliz que una perdiz. Y es que tras largas semanas de coqueteo mutuo, el mayor había decidido por fin el pedirle salir a aquel chico que había conocido en una galería de arte.

Durante todas esas semanas Jun había sido testigo de todo. Del nerviosismo del mayor con respecto a salir con alguien bastante menor que él a su positivismo sobre que sí o sí el jovencito saldría con él si se lo pedía.

–Es obvio que me adora–Solía decirle a Jun. A lo que este contestaba que aunque no conocía al muchacho era obvio que debía tener el listón bastante "bajo".

Con eso se solía ganar un golpe amistoso de Gwangsuk, pero merecía la pena.

No mucho después de que el joven le dijera -obviamente- que sí, Gwangsuk se mostró impaciente por presentarle a Junyoung, su mejor amigo, porque sabía que ambos congeniarían mucho. Y en principio pareció que así sería...

Una tarde en la que quedó con Gwangsuk éste le dijo que al llegar la noche comerían en un restaurante de comida rápida y aprovecharía para presentarle de una vez a su novio. Al entrar en el restaurante y mientras esperaban al chico, Gwangsuk le comentó que el joven estaba en la misma universidad que Jun, aunque en una facultad distinta, por lo que seguramente habrían coincidido más de una vez.

No mucho después de ello. Gwangsuk avistó al jovencito a través de la ventana del establecimiento y éste se dio cuenta también, por lo que ambos comenzaron a hacerse muecas y a bailar a través del cristal como saludo.

Como primera impresión en persona, Kang Yuchan parecía un idiota, pero un idiota agradable.

Junyoung se unió al saludo como cualquier otro idiota de la misma especie haría. En cualquier caso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven se encontraba cara a cara con ellos, con una linda sonrisa y acomodándose en el asiento de enfrente.

Fue escucharle hablar cuando Jun notó algo muy inusual.

 

Irritación.

 

Había algo en la forma que Chan tenía de expresarse que le ponía nervioso.

Aún así decidió ignorarlo. Al principio pensó que no tendría nada que ver con el chico. Que quizás le había dado un golpe de mal humor justo en ese momento. Chan era un joven muy agradable, no había razón por la que sentirse así con él. Por lo que Jun le trató como si no ocurriera nada.

A partir de entonces la irritación volvía cada vez que quedaba con la pareja, o que veía al chico en su universidad. Era obvio que no se trataba de algo puntual. Tenía que ver con Chan. Aún así Jun siguió siendo amigable con él. Manteniendo las distancias, pero sin ser antipático. Pensó que quizás con el tiempo el chico se haría amigo suyo y esa irritación desaparecería.

Pero no lo hizo.

De hecho, su relación seguía volviéndose cada vez más y más incómoda a ojos de Jun. Aunque Chan no parecía darse cuenta de la situación, bien por él.

Al notar todo esto Jun se preguntó el por qué. Aquel chico era casi un clon de Gwangsuk, agradable, gracioso y un poco tarado. Y no sólo eso, sino que además tenía la misma edad que Jun, al contrario de su mejor amigo, el cual era unos cuantos años mayor que ambos. Entonces ¿a qué se debía la razón de que el joven le resultara un tanto irritante? Tampoco es que le odiara, por supuesto que no. Pero al contrario de otras muchas relaciones que su amigo había tenido, a Jun no le gustaba que Chan se apuntara a los planes que tenía con Gwangsuk. Nunca se había sentido un violinista con otras parejas de su amigo pero en esa ocasión le fastidiaba bastante...

Y no, no se debía a que fueran especialmente melosos y cariñosos delante suya. Gwangsuk siempre era lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para que si la parejita quedaba con Jun, éste no se sintiera fuera de lugar. A ojos de un tercero cualquiera pensaría que los tres eran amigos.

Pero la irritación no se iba.

De hecho cada vez iba a más.

Era muy molesto.

Tanto que llegó al punto en el que no quería ni verle la cara a Chan.

"¿Quizás tengo miedo de que me quite a Gwangsuk-hyung?" Se llegó a preguntar en una ocasión. "¿Desde cuando soy el tipo de amigo celoso? Nunca antes había sido un problema."

Al hablarlo con otro de sus amigos, Hyunggeun, éste le iluminó con la mayor muestra de sabiduría del mundo.

–Amigo, no le des más vueltas, simplemente no te agrada, a veces no hay razón. Simplemente es y ya está.

_¿No me agrada?_

_¿Como cuando no odias a alguien sino que simplemente no conecta contigo?_

...

Tras meditarlo y rememorar las veces que se habían visto, con o sin Gwangsuk (por pura casualidad, claro). Jun llegó a la conclusión de que sí, era lo que tenía más sentido. Kang Yuchan no le agradaba. Más no era odio, no tenía razones para odiarle. Tampoco habían discutido nunca o tenido un mal encuentro. Tan sólo era que algo en su forma de ser disgustaba a Jun de manera casi inconsciente. Por eso mismo no disfrutaba cuando tenía que interactuar con él.

Tras llegar a aquella conclusión Jun comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor consigo mismo y menos culpable. Obviamente se sentía mal por Gwangsuk, ya que al chico le habría gustado que dos personas tan importantes para él se llevaran bien... Pero por muy mal que se sintiera, a partir de entonces decidió ser un poco más sincero y negarse a quedar con él si es que tenía pensado traerse a su novio.

Aunque se lo hizo saber de manera más indirecta. Lo hizo de forma sutil y sencilla, cancelar los planes si se enteraba de que Chan tenía pensado apuntarse con ellos. Al cabo de un corto periodo de tiempo Gwangsuk captó la indirecta, y desde entonces dejó de traerse a su novio si es que quedaba con Jun a solas.

El tiempo siguió pasando. Las veces que coincidía con Chan eran cada vez menores. Muy de vez en cuando se lo encontraba de casualidad por la universidad. A veces también lo veía si el grupo entero de amigos se iba a algún sitio a cenar o a ir a los recreativos. Pero en esas ocasiones decidió ignorarle lo máximo que podía. No era desagradable con él, al menos no demasiado, pero sólo hablaba con él lo mínimo posible.

Sin embargo, e incluso con aquel trato de hielo, Chan seguía intentando entablar conversaciones con él, como si no se diera cuenta del rechazo de Jun... o como si tratara de ignorarlo. Aparentemente, no era una persona que se rindiera fácilmente. Y era evidente que quería su aprobación, su amistad, por muy ignorado que fuera.

A Jun no le agradaba Chan... Pero no era muy difícil de ver que aquel sentimiento no era mutuo. Chan le adoraba y quería pasar tiempo con él.

Más su afán por querer pasar tiempo con Jun y ser amigable con él sólo ayudaba a que la irritación que el otro sentía se hiciera cada vez más y más mayor. Era una locura.

Jun sabía que si iba a más, acabaría explotando. Y si eso ocurría no habría vuelta atrás, acabaría peleándose con Chan y a partir de entonces siempre habría un aire incómodo entre ellos. Jun quería evitar aquello a toda costa. El problema era suyo, no de Chan, ni de Gwangsuk. Era únicamente suyo.

 

◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈  

 

–Jun, ¿viste los mensajes en el chat grupal?"

Hansol, su compañero de apartamento, estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar mientras observaba la pantalla de su celular de manera distraída. Jun alzó una ceja curioso y negó con la cabeza.

–No, ¿por qué?

–Dicen de quedar esta noche para tomar algo fuera, pero hoy tengo noche de cine con Hyunggeun-hyung y Hojung. Kijoong dijo que tampoco podrá y el plan se les está arruinando, me sabe mal...

–Entonces iré yo. No me apetece quedarme a ver cómo se pelean por hyung. Demasiada violencia para una mente tan joven e inocente como la mía.

–Qué violencia... –Murmuró Hansol, visiblemente confundido. Jun sólo estaba de broma, pero era una broma con ciertas partes de realidad. La relación entre esos tres llevaba un tiempo algo tensa... Hasta el punto en que Jun no sabía si Hansol gustaba de Hyunggeun, Hojung, los dos o ninguno. Por no mencionar lo mismo de los otros dos.

Pero Jun no era más que un espectador, por lo que no iba a decir nada más.

El chico se sentó también en el sofá y comenzó a leer todos los mensajes. Así podría ver quien se había apuntado al plan. Euijin-hyung... Daewon-hyung... Gwangsuk-hyung...

_Chan..._

Jun suspiró. Bueno. Estarían dos personas más aparte de él y la parejita, lo malo era que sin contar a Chan los otros tres eran los más mayores del grupo. Lo más seguro era que se pusieran a hablar de trabajo, dejando un poco de lado a los universitarios. Por lo que el otro joven, aburrido, acabaría pegando a él para hablar de las clases... o cualquier tontería.

Al observar que estaban por dejar el plan para otro día, Jun comentó que él también se quería apuntar. Inmediatamente después todos comenzaron a subir todo tipo de gifs raros celebrando al dios y salvador de las quedadas, Lee Junyoung.

Decidieron verse sobre las ocho de la tarde. Mientras se tomaban sus deliciosas hamburguesas, aprovecharon para tomar fotos de la comida y mandarselas al trío que prefirió su noche de cine llena de tensión sexual sin resolver que pasar tiempo con los  _cool kids_  (ellos).

Euijin comenzó a hablar sobre una nueva coreografía que estaba enseñando a sus estudiantes en sus clases de danza. Como era un tema que le gustaba a todos los que estaban allá, no hubo ninguna necesidad de partir el grupo en "Trabajadores vs Universitarios".  _Gracias al cielo._

Chan estaba sentado en el asiento más lejano de Jun, lo cual también era un alivio. Aunque igualmente le resultó imposible ignorarle debido a lo ruidoso que era y lo mucho que le gustaba hablar. Jun acabó mirándolo casi sin querer en más de una ocasión por ello.

En uno de aquellos vistazos furtivos, Chan también le miró a él, dedicándole la sonrisa más grande del mundo. La reacción de Jun fue romper contacto visual con él al instante, girando su cabeza a la derecha. Se arrepintió al momento. No quería que sus acciones resultaran tan obvias.

No se atrevió a mirar a Chan de nuevo en lo que quedó de cena. Como si el más mínimo contacto visual pudiera convertirlo en piedra.

La razón por la que no quería mirarle era que Chan podría tomarlo como una invitación para hablar con él.

A partir de entonces los ánimos del menor parecieron bajar un poco. Se podía notar ya que dejó de hablar tanto como estaba haciendo hasta ese momento. Jun no sabía si fue debido a su propio comportamiento.

Decidió no pensar demasiado en ello.

Al final de la cena, Gwangsuk dijo que debía marcharse para continuar con las preparaciones de su exhibición. No era la primera que hacía, pero en esta ocasión el tema principal era su arte, por lo que el nombre de ésta estaba dedicado a él. Era algo bastante importante por lo que estaba tan nervioso como emocionado, por lo que su nivel de perfeccionismo subió a niveles insospechados. El hombre se acercó a su novio y le preguntó si quería marcharse con él, pero Chan le dijo que prefería quedarse un rato más.

–Bueno, Channie, ¿cómo te va con nuestro Gwangsuk?–Euijin preguntó de pronto, con ganas de cotillear una vez Gwangsuk se hubo marchado.

–¿Mmm? Va bien, creo. Ha estado un tanto ocupado y estresado este último mes debido a su exhibición así que no quise molestarle. El arte que está preparando es impresionante... bueno, siempre es increíble pero WOW, en esta ocasión es lo mejor que ha hecho, lo digo en serio–El chico comenzó a reírse y Jun suspiró. Era tan aburrido escuchar a los tortolitos...

Tres años atrás Euijin era el que solía salir con Gwangsuk. Jun sabía que de eso había llovido bastante y que todo estaba en el pasado, pero aún así, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo era que Euijin podía ser capaz de hablar de la relación que ambos mantenían de esa manera tan alegre. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que Euijin adoraba al menor...

Jun echaba de menos la relación que sus hyungs tuvieron. ¿Quizás era la razón por la que no podía llevarse bien con Chan?

No, pero hacía un año y medio Gwangsuk tuvo algo con Seyong y a Jun no podría haberle importado menos.

Si se paraba a pensarlo, su mejor amigo había salido con muchísima gente...

–Me alegra que les vaya bien, recuerdo que al principio Gwang estuvo muy nervioso de comenzar a salir con alguien mucho más joven que él, ya que siempre salió con gente mayor. Ya llevan juntos casi un año, ¿verdad? El tiempo pasa tan rápido...

Se podía notar que lo decía de corazón. Euijin era una persona tan buena y madura... aunque Jun supuso que después de todo era un hombre que ya había acabado su servicio militar y que cada vez estaba más cerca de ser treintañero. Así que era evidente que sus años de experiencia le darían madurez.

Jun, sin embargo, todavía estaba lejos de ser un adulto respetable.

–¿Podemos hablar sobre otra cosa?–Dijo él, con un tono severo. Mucho más de lo que le habría gustado, así que trató de arreglarlo al momento, con una broma–Toda esta charla de cómo pasa el tiempo me hace sentir viejo...

Al parecer funcionó, porque Daewon se puso a reír.

–Si tú te sientes viejo entonces me pregunto qué somos nosotros...

–Nos vamos a jubilar dentro de poco–Euijin continuó, riendo también.

Sus risas dejaron atrás la conversación anterior. Pero Jun se dio cuenta de que, aunque Chan también sonreía, no se reía con ellos.

Se atrevió a mirarle y se encontró con los ojos del otro chico observándole directamente. Poco después, el contacto visual se rompió de nuevo. Aunque en esta ocasión fue Chan el que evitó su mirada de la manera más obvia posible.

Le hizo sentir algo triste, y eso que él hizo lo mismo pocos minutos atrás...

Tras un rato Euijin propuso tomar un café en la cafetería que estaba al lado del restaurante donde se encontraban, y todos accedieron. Aún así, cuando entraron en el establecimiento, Daewon maldijo por lo bajo y preguntó que qué hora era. Al parecer tenía su auto en el aparcamiento y si pasaban de las diez le cobrarían un montón.

Tras observar la hora, Daewon se echó a correr hacia la puerta y, mientras se reía, Euijin dijo que le acompañaría por si acaso no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar y que volverían en cuanto consiguieran aparcar el auto en otro lugar.

Jun tragó saliva. Quiso decir que les acompañaría, pero dejar a Chan esperando solo en la cafetería... habría estado bastante mal, así que sólo asintió y ambos se sentaron en una mesa a esperar.

Chan estaba actuando algo raro, ya que no intentó entablar ninguna conversación graciosa con Jun. Sólo intercambiaron un par de palabras de manera un tanto incómoda mientras miraban a su alrededor.

–Parece que ha comenzado a llover...–Dijo Chan de manera distraída mientras miraba la ventana.

Jun no le respondió nada. Estaba mirando la pantalla de su celular, preguntando a sus hyungs en el chat grupal que si habían encontrado algún problema porque estaban tardando demasiado en volver. Al verle, Chan también sacó su propio celular para leer la conversación también.

-Viernes, 13 de Abril-

**_Lee Euijin_ **

**Chicos, no encontramos zona donde aparcar**

**Creo que será mejor que pospongamos el café para otro día**

**Vamos a recogerles, salgan**

 

Inmediatamente tras leerlo, Jun asintió en silencio y se preparó para levantarse. Más un nuevo mensaje en el chat le detuvo.

 

**_Kang Yuchan_ **

**Nos quedaremos, no tienen que venir a por nosotros**

**Nos vemos!**

 

Escribió Chan. Sin preguntarle antes nada a Jun.

–Podrías haberme dicho algo a mí antes de escribir eso.

–Ah, disculpa, pensé que también querías quedarte...–Por la manera en la que Chan se disculpó, no parecía sentirse culpable en lo absoluto.–Pero no te preocupes, nos beberemos el café y cuando deje de llover nos vamos. No pasará mucho tiempo.

Jun se sintió en conflicto. Si rechazaba aquel plan quizás sería demasiado evidente que estaba intentando evitar a Chan y el chico podría enfadarse con él. Pero si no lo hacía... tendría que pasar...como una hora o más con él...

Observó que Euijin contestó con un simple -ok-. Demasiado tarde.

La cara de Jun probablemente sería un poema porque cuando Chan le miró, abrió los ojos de par en par.

–No te morirás por pasar un poco más de rato conmigo, sabes.

Jun no pudo encontrar una respuesta elocuente a aquello. Lo cual le puso más nervioso.

–Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos, después de todo.

–Pero está lloviendo.

–Si quieres quedarte puedes hacerlo, a mí no me importa mojarme un poco.

Quizás sonaba como un imbécil, pero de verdad que no quería quedarse allá con Chan. Era como una trampa. El chico le observó de nuevo, en silencio. Parecía querer decir algo pero no saber cómo empezar.

Pero al final, comenzó.

–¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Jun abrió sus ojos, sorprendido de escuchar una pregunta tan directa por parte del otro. Entonces negó con la cabeza. Podía sentir el peligro.

–No lo estoy, no te preocupes, tan sólo es que pienso que será mejor que nos marchemos y volvamos otro día con el grupo entero...

–Ya, claro. Pero seguro que si en vez de conmigo, estuvieras con Daewon-hyung o Euijin-hyung no habrías dicho nada de marcharte...

–Eso no es cierto.

–A veces parece que te causo repulsión.

–Qué.

Su mente estaba por explotar. Aquello era una alerta roja.

–Si no es cierto, entonces quédate acá hasta que la lluvia cese y toma un café conmigo–Chan dijo, con ojos llenos de determinación.

Quizás lo mejor sería dejar que Chan se saliera con la suya. Pasar un mal rato ahora era mejor que pelearse con el joven y dejar salir a la luz sus sentimientos... de desagrado.

Pero Jun era un hombre testarudo.

–¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?

–¡¡No, qué pasa contigo, Jun!!

Chan golpeó la mesa, sorprendiendo al joven en frente de él, por no mencionar a otros clientes que en las mesas cercanas a la de ellos.

–¿Por qué eres así? ¡¿Qué es lo que te he hecho?!–Dijo el chico alzando la voz. Jun miró a su alrededor, percatándose de la atención que estaban llamando. Chan le observó con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente enojado. Jun trató de calmarlo.

–Baja la voz un poco...

—¡No! Escúchame bien, estoy cansado de que solo me trates así a mí ¿te crees que no me doy cuenta? Es más, ¿¿te crees que no se dan cuenta todos??

–Chan, nos van a llamar la atención.

Mientras que él hablaba en tono calmado y sosegado. La actitud agitada del otro era evidente. Jun se dio cuenta de que el joven tenía el puño cerrado sobre la mesa y que éste estaba temblando ligeramente.

Nunca lo había visto así de enojado.

Sabía que tarde o temprano algo así iba a ocurrir, por eso llevaba tanto tiempo evitando pasar tiempo con Chan. El perder los papeles era cuestión de tiempo. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que fuera Chan el que estuviera chillándole a él y no al revés. Seguramente llevaba tiempo guardándose todo eso por dentro y una vez fuera había decidido sacarlo todo de de golpe.

Jun suspiró y se levantó de la mesa, no habían pedido nada aún por lo que podía marcharse perfectamente, y eso iba a hacer, tal y como antes había dicho.

–Escucha, ni me has hecho nada, ni estoy molesto contigo. No saques cosas de contexto ¿vale? Simplemente... Ya hemos comido, no me apetece tomar nada más, por eso quería marcharme ya.

Chan estaba cabizbajo, negándose a mirarle. Cierta parte de Jun lo agradeció, le lastimaba ver al chico así de enojado con él.

Él era el primero que no quería esto.

Jun se despidió una vez más y se marchó por la puerta de la cafetería. Aún llovía pero estaba dispuesto a mojarse un poco con tal de salir de aquella encerrona. Al salir del recinto y mirar a su alrededor, escuchó que el sonido tan característico de la puerta volvía a oírse, indicando que alguien más había salido tras él.

Chan le había seguido.

—Eres un mentiroso.

Y al parecer seguía molesto y en busca de pelea...

–No lo soy.

–Lo único que quería era arreglar el problema que hay entre nosotros. Pero te niegas a hablar conmigo. Te niegas a dialogar.

La paciencia de Jun se estaba agotando.

–... Que molestoso eres ¡está bien!–Exclamó alzando los brazos–¿Quieres hablar? Hablemos. Pero no vamos a hacerlo allá dentro a montar un show y además está lloviendo, así que tú dirás.

La cara de Chan se mostró impasible y negó con la cabeza.

–Bastaría con que nos sentáramos en un sitio apartado y resguardado. Cualquier bloque de apartamentos nos sirve. Sólo buscas excusas para escapar.

–¡No las busco! Está bien, pues vamos, hablemos.

Si Chan le resultaba irritante, aquella situación era el colmo de lo fastidioso. Notaba como algo en su interior tenía la necesidad de estallar. Quizás él también quería chillarle a Chan... quizás hasta acabarían golpeándose.

De verdad que esperaba que no llegaran a hacerlo...

Ambos encontraron un lugar apartado y con un techo para que la lluvia no les molestara. Precisamente debido a esta es que la calle estaba prácticamente vacía. Jun se sentó en unas escaleras y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo, en una postura aburrida. Luego miró al otro joven de soslayo.

–Tu dirás.

Chan se cruzó de brazos y tras un rato ordenando sus pensamientos, comenzó.

–¿Por qué me evitas de esta manera?

–No te estoy evitando.

–Nos conocemos desde hace casi un año, Jun ¿en serio crees que no me fijo en estas cosas, en esos detalles? ¿La diferencia entre cómo tratas a los demás y a mí?

–¿Y si te disgusta tanto mi trato hacia ti entonces por qué sigues insistiendo tanto en estar conmigo? Que Gwangsuk-hyung sea tu novio no significa que te tengas que hacer íntimo de todos sus amigos.

 _Ugh_ , Jun comenzaba a notar esa estúpida irritación. Ese nudo en el estómago que le daban ganas de golpear en la pared.

–No hablo contigo porque seas amigo de hyung, hablo contigo porque me agradas y porque me caes bien. Ya que me gustaría que pudiéramos llevarnos bien. ¿Qué tiene que ver hyung en eso?

–¿Todo? Si nos conocemos es por él, nada nos une a ti y a mí. Si no fuera por él seríamos unos extraños.

–¡Y qué importa cómo se conozca la gente, Jun! La amistad puede nacer de cualquier sitio o circunstancia. Maldición, eres míster simpatía, ¡te haces amigo de todo el mundo! ¿Cuántos amigos tienes en instagram?

–Son seguidores.

–Ya que, mira, olvidemos eso. El caso es que nos conocemos desde hace casi un año, Jun, y cada día que pasa veo como eres capaz de hacerte amigo íntimo de alguien que has conocido en dos días pero conmigo sigues intentando guardar las distancias.

Chan fue acercándose a él lentamente. Y al llegar a donde Jun estaba sentado se agachó para poder hablar cara a cara.

–Y no importa lo mucho que me esfuerce en pasar tiempo contigo. Solo siento rechazo por tu parte. Ya ni siquiera... quiero que nos llevemos mejor, me rindo. Sólo quiero saber el por qué. Si hice algo en algún momento que no te gustó o... no sé.

El corazón de Jun bombeaba a toda prisa, seguramente debido a la mezcla de emociones que sentía en ese momento. Culpabilidad con respecto al otro joven. Tristeza e impotencia porque no había sido capaz de controlar la situación. Y por último...

Su vieja amiga, la irritación de siempre.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de malo Chan? ¿Por qué no era capaz de ser amigo suyo? Es que acaso era algo ancestral? Sus antepasados asesinaron a los suyos o algo así? Ya no se le ocurría nada más.

–No hiciste nada malo, Chan.

–Entonces supongo que simplemente... Me odias ¿no?

Jun abrió los ojos de par en par.

 _No_.

–No te odio.

–No me importa si lo haces. Tendría que haber parado hace tiempo de intentar agradarte.

_No, no lo entiendes. No te odio._

Y aun así la irritación que había estado guardando durante todos aquellos días y meses pareció multiplicarse por cien, por mil.

A este punto iba a manifestarse en cualquier momento.

Era una cuenta atrás.

Chan le miró por última vez y suspiró, aún agachado.

–Dejaré de molestarte. No hace falta que busques más excusas, no estoy enojado. Lo mejor será que sigamos como hasta ahora. Siento haber sido tan insistente con esto.

Cuando Chan comenzó a levantarse, Jun le tomó del brazo para no dejarle ir, lo que hizo que el joven casi diera un traspiés. Entonces le miró confundido. Esperando algún tipo de respuesta sin saber con qué se iba a encontrar.

Jun tampoco tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo.

Más cuando quiso darse cuenta, su cuerpo se estaba moviendo por sí solo. Aquella manifestación de toda su irritación, de toda aquella rabia acumulada durante tantísimo tiempo acabó traduciéndose en...

Un beso.

Aún con el brazo del otro agarrado, con un pequeño y rápido movimiento lo había atraído a sí mismo, haciendo que Chan casi cayera en sus brazos, pero con la otra mano le sostuvo y... teniéndolo tan cerca de sí, al final juntó sus labios.

Definitivamente no era odio lo que sentía.

Ni siquiera era que le desagradara. Que estuviera molesto, que le pareciera un fastidio.

 

No.

 

Simplemente estaba enamorado de Kang Yuchan.

 

Probablemente desde que lo conoció por primera vez.

 

Kang Yuchan.

 

El novio de su mejor amigo.

 

 

 

 

Maldición. 


	2. Chapter 2

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando el suelo. Las pequeñas gotas que aún le recorrían por la piel. El tacto de los labios de Chan... Jun no estaba seguro de si era por el hecho de que había dejado llevarse por su instinto y su cuerpo había reaccionado por sí solo. Pero de pronto era increíblemente consciente de todas las sensaciones a su alrededor.

Cuando se separó ligeramente de Chan, observó cómo el chico, cuyo rostro aún estaba a escasos centímetros de él, le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aún sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aquel momento de confusión duró un par de segundos más. Entonces el chico se levantó y se echó para atrás, casi cayéndose en el proceso debido a la torpeza de sus movimientos.

–Q... qué. A qué vino eso–Consiguió pronunciar.

Jun no supo qué responder. En aquel momento se encontraba igual de perdido que el otro joven. Sobretodo porque no solía actuar sin pensar... mucho menos cuando se trataba de besar a alguien.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, a medida que su corazón comenzaba a relajarse más y sus pensamientos se ponían en orden, comenzó a verlo todo mucho más claro. A entender el por qué jamás había sido capaz de aceptar al novio de Gwangsuk y la razón de su gran afán por evitar a la persona que estaba enfrente suya.

–...Creo... –Dijo Jun con cierta timidez. Se encontraba en una situación muy vulnerable en aquel momento por lo que quería elegir muy bien sus palabras–Creo que con esto está claro que no te odio, ¿no?

Chan aún seguía atónito. Al escucharle negó con la cabeza y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

–Insinúas que... no, pero... –Se le notaba nervioso, aún así volvió a acercarse ligeramente al otro joven. Aunque vacilando un poco, como si Jun se tratara de una bestia salvaje o algo–No tiene sentido. Si hasta hace dos segundos parecía que me detestabas...

Gracias a la luz de la calle Jun pudo verle bien el rostro, estaba ligeramente pálido.

Tampoco es que él lo entendiera del todo. Por lo que sería algo difícil tratar de justificarse y explicar qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza. Jun miró al suelo, aún sentado y dio un largo suspiro.

–Creo que lo mejor será que aclare todo esto de una vez... –Dio una gran bocanada de aire y se puso de pie, aunque sin acercarse al otro chico. Si lo hacía estaba convencido de que Chan era capaz de salir huyendo despavorido–... Me gustas. Probablemente me has gustado desde que te vi por primera vez.

–Mentira.

–Oh, vamos, ¿por qué iba a mentir en algo así? Solo escúchame ¿sí?

Chan asintió, pero era obvio que aún tenía sus dudas. Jun se cruzó de brazos y continuó.

–Al principio no sabía por qué me enfadaba tanto cada vez que te veía, sobretodo con Gwangsuk-hyung pero... ahora lo veo claro. Todo ocurrió simplemente porque me gustabas–Hizo una pausa–Lo siento mucho.

–Me estás diciendo que... ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?

–Pues... Sí, algo así.

–Esto es muy raro.

–Qué me vas a contar...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos buenos minutos. Jun le miró a los ojos, esperando una respuesta, una reacción. Al no obtener nada continuó para aclarar lo evidente.

–No te digo esto con la esperanza de que sientas lo mismo. Sales con mi mejor amigo y no quiero interponerme en lo absoluto. Sólo necesitaba decirlo para... aclarar lo que acaba de pasar. Ha sido un impulso. Ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba. Dios, soy un idiota.

–No, no, no te preocupes, es decir... No pasa nada, los impulsos... suceden... Yo a veces me pongo a bailar sin venir a cuento, ni yo sé por qué.

Jun dudó que se tratara del mismo tipo de impulso. Pero no le quiso contradecir, después de todo el chico trataba de hacerle sentir mejor.

–... Pero gracias por... decirme la verdad. Si te soy sincero tenía muchísimo miedo de que me odiaras, por eso he acabado discutiendo contigo, quería saber el por qué y... ahora que lo sé–El chico le miró fijamente y asintió–Me siento aliviado.

Una vez más se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Jun observó al chico y se rascó la nuca, nervioso, preguntándose a sí mismo si tras esto tenía siquiera el derecho a pedirle aquello. Mas al final decidió hacerlo.

–Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a hyung.

–Está bien...–La respuesta de Chan fue inmediata, seguramente para tranquilizarlo.

–No quiero que todo se vuelva incómodo entre nosotros debido a esto... Aunque supongo que ya es demasiado tarde.

–Vas a seguir... evitándome, ¿verdad?

–No tengo elección. Al menos durante un tiempo.

Chan parecía decepcionado. Jun le entendía, el chico había estado casi un año detrás de él tratando de ser amigo suyo pensando que Jun le detestaba. Ahora que finalmente sabía que Jun no le odiaba para nada, a cambio se había enterado de que estaba loco por él. La amistad simplemente parecía algo imposible entre ellos.

Para Jun la situación también era un desastre, por supuesto. Pensar que Chan le caía mal había sido un buen salvavidas hasta ahora para no sentirse culpable. Pero ya no le servía. Sabía que estaba enamorado de él ahora... ¿Cómo podría mirarle a la cara a Gwangsuk a partir de este momento? ¿Sería capaz, acaso?

La única parte positiva de todo aquello era que antes quería evitar a toda costa al menor, obligándose a sí mismo a no mirarle o pensar en él. Pero ahora podría hacerlo -desde la distancia, por supuesto-.

Si bien sentía tristeza por ello, también venía acompañado de un sentimiento muy cálido cuando miraba el rostro del otro. La irritación se había convertido en tristeza y cariño.

El joven tenía razón. Era todo tan extraño y repentino.

De pronto las palabras de Chan le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

–Si... lo dices por hyung entonces lo entiendo. Pero si lo haces por mí no hace falta.

_¿Eh?_

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Yo... Quiero seguir pasando tiempo contigo–Dijo el chico, algo azorado–No quiero que por esto ya no podamos hablar. Ni que me evites como hasta ahora. Mucho menos ahora que sé que no me odias.

Jun abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. Sabía que le gustaba mucho a Chan (de no ser por ello nunca le habría tratado de sonsacar el por qué de su acto de hielo y no habrían llegado a esa situación), pero de ahí a esto...

–Lo del beso... –El chico continuó–se puede olvidar fácilmente y...

–Quizás tú puedas olvidarlo fácilmente, pero yo no.

Su interrupción hizo que Chan se callara abruptamente. Jun observó que hasta llegó a sonrojarse ligeramente. No se había esperado esa reacción pero... El verle así por él...por algo que Jun le había dicho.

 

Era extrañamente satisfactorio.

 

Dada la situación se permitió a sí mismo el disfrutar de ese momento, por pequeño que fuera. Nunca iría a más así que por qué no.

–Sé que quieres que nos llevemos bien. E intentaré que no te vuelvas a sentir mal por mi forma de... ser distante. Pero debes tener en cuenta que ahora mismo no sé ni cómo controlarme si estoy cerca de ti.

_Wow_. Eso había sonado mil veces más embarazoso de lo que le habría gustado. Avergonzado trató de esconder por un momento su cara, por miedo a haberse sonrojado él también. Chan se encontraba con la boca abierta y, de no ser por la situación, Jun se habría reído por lo ridículo que se veían los dos.

–Lo entiendo... Lo entiendo–Dijo Chan bajando la mirada y evitando ahora el mirarle fijamente–Solo estaba pensando en mí mismo, lo siento.

Chan le miró fijamente durante unos largos segundos, los suficientes como para que Jun pudiera entrever la tristeza de sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando el chico volvió a repetir sus últimas palabras.

–Lo siento. De verdad.

No dijo nada más.

Aquello era obviamente un rechazo.

Jun observó a su alrededor, deseando huir de aquella situación. La lluvia no había cesado aún, pero poco a poco había dejado de caer tan fuerte y pasó a ser una ligera llovizna.

–No tienes que disculparte... y... –Hizo una larga pausa. Algo en su interior quería decirle más cosas. Sincerarse por completo. Confesarle que "gustar" era sólo una manera de escatimar lo que realmente sentía... Pero...

_¿Para qué?_

–Ya nos veremos.

El otro joven no se despidió de él. Sólo miró al suelo. Jun pasó por su lado y se marchó lentamente. Se atrevió a mirar atrás un momento para encontrarse con que Chan no se había movido del sitio.

Pasara lo que pasara. No se podía hacer nada.

  
◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈ 

 

Desde que ocurrió aquello, y tal y como había dicho que haría, Jun volvió a tratar de evitar cualquier contacto o encuentro con Chan. Los encuentros casuales en la universidad seguían ocurriendo, y por supuesto seguía saludándole, pero ahora ya no tenía por qué excusarse cuando después de saludar se marchaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además de que ocurrían muy poco de todas maneras.

Las otras veces que podían coincidir era cuando el grupo de amigos quedaba. Pero por fortuna en aquellas fechas todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados y era difícil que el grupo entero pudiera coincidir, por lo que nadie se extrañó cuando Junyoung no "podía ir" cada vez que Chan se unía, pues todos asumían que simplemente estaba ocupado.

Todo aquello formaba parte del plan de Jun para que sus sentimientos se enfriaran. Si antes le habían explotado en la cara era porque los había estado reprimiendo durante meses sin darse cuenta siquiera. Ahora que sabía muy bien que la razón detrás de todo lo que había estado ocurriendo era que Chan le gustaba y, después de haber confesado sus sentimientos, sólo le quedaba la tercera fase.

Superarlo.

En cuanto lo superara todo volvería a la normalidad. Podría ver a Gwangsuk sin sentirse terriblemente culpable y hasta podría hacerse amigo de Chan, sin problemas y sin medias tintas.

La clave estaba en eso. Olvidarlo. Dejar sus sentimientos atrás. No podía ser tan difícil. Sobretodo cuando apenas tenía contacto con el chico.

Procuró ver la situación de la manera más positiva posible. Gracioso, ya que eso era algo muy de Gwangsuk, intentar ver lo positivo incluso en una situación tan horrible como aquella. Y de verdad que se esforzó lo más que pudo. Trató de ofuscarse en sus estudios. Hasta intentó conocer a otras personas. Pero no sirvió de nada. Todo le resultaba vacío.

Se sentía como... tratar de autoconvencerse de que todo iba bien cuando la realidad era muy diferente.

Era muy duro...

El no poder hablar de ello con nadie.

El no atreverse a sincerarse con Gwangsuk.

El no permitirse hablar o ver a Chan...

Pasaban los días, las semanas. Poco a poco Jun comenzó a sentir que algo le reconcomía por dentro. Quería desahogarse. Quería poder hablar sin miedo con su mejor amigo. Quería... ver a Chan, abrazarle y...

Era evidente que, tras un mes y medio de prueba, su tan grandioso plan no servía para nada. Por mucha positividad que tratara de sonsacar... se estaba hundiendo en la miseria...

¿Por qué demonios no era capaz de sacarle de su cabeza?

Kang Yuchan era como una maldición.

Pero incluso aunque aquellos agrios pensamientos se le pasaran de vez en cuando por la cabeza, jamás volvió a sentir aquella irritación de antes. El pensar en el chico se había vuelto, de hecho, en un placer culposo. En ocasiones se permitía a sí mismo fantasear con una hipotética situación en la que hubiera conocido al joven... quién sabe, antes de que éste hubiera conocido a Gwangsuk. Que Gwangsuk siguiera felizmente con Euijin. Que Jun le hubiera podido pedir para salir y el chico hubiera aceptado. Que todos en el grupo apoyaran su relación...

Entonces dejaba de soñar despierto y se daba de bruces con la realidad.

Estaba bien dejar volar la imaginación un tanto... pero después de todo no sabía si al final le hacía mucho más mal que bien.

En cualquier caso algo era obvio. Extrañaba a Gwangsuk, su amigo del alma.

Y extrañaba a Chan.

La vida era terriblemente irónica.

  
◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈  

 

–Hansol-hyung... ¿qué harías si te gustara la pareja de un amigo tuyo?

Junyoung se encontraba sentado en el sofá, viendo un drama sobre un triángulo amoroso donde la protagonista se sentía atraída tanto por su novio, quien era un tipo perfecto y algo siniestro, o por el ex mejor amigo de este... que era un tipo bruto y terrible con sus sentimientos.

La situación de la protagonista no le importaba demasiado, pero había visto la oportunidad de hablar de aquel tema sin que Hansol pudiera sospechar la verdadera razón que había detrás.

Quería hablar de ello con alguien, de verdad que lo necesitaba...

Lo gracioso fue que su hyung ignoró por completo la serie, pero aún así no consiguió intuir correctamente la razón de su pregunta y llegó a una conclusión equivocada.

–Lo dices por... espera ¿Hojung te comentó algo?

–¿Eh? ¿Hojung-hyung? No, ¿por qué?

Hansol estaba ligeramente sonrojado, aunque como siempre también parecía impasible. Junyoung trató de atar cabos. Más al final no le hizo demasiada falta, ya que el chico que estaba a su lado se lo dijo directamente.

–Hace dos semanas... empecé a salir con Hyunggeun-hyung.

–¿QUÉ?

–No se lo dijimos a nadie todavía. Bueno, ahora lo sabes tú. Pero Hojung también se enteró poco después de que ocurriera y... desde entonces apenas nos habla. Dice que está muy ocupado con su proyecto final en la universidad y no parece enfadado pero es obvio que...algo le pasa–Hansol sonaba muy dolido, a la par que se mostraba ligeramente tímido.

Jun se quedó sin palabras. Sabía que desde hacía tiempo pasaba algo entre esos tres, pero nunca pensó que al final alguien daría el paso. Al parecer su problema con Chan y Gwangsuk no era el único problema amoroso que ocurría dentro del grupo...

–A veces parecía que a Hojung le gustaba Hyunggeun-hyung... Así que quizás...

Jun suspiró. No sabía si hablar del tema con tanta convicción, ya que era imposible estar cien por cien seguro de los sentimientos de los demás, pero aún así...

–A Hojung le gustas tú hyung. Al menos eso creo... Aunque supongo que también cabe la posibilidad de que le guste Hyunggeun-hyung–La relación de esos tres era algo complicada a sus ojos–Pero si realmente te preocupa tanto este tema, lo mejor será que hables con él y le preguntes directamente.

Hansol asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencido. Con esto a Jun se le fue la oportunidad de hablar sobre lo que él quería, pero no le importó. Si su hyung necesitaba hablar de sus problemas él sin duda estaba ahí para escucharle.

No sólo eso, sino que quizás, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, entonces...

Le gustaría hablar con Hojung sobre ello.

  
◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈  

 

**-Domingo, 10 de Junio-**

 

_**Oh Gwangsuk** _

**Quienes vendrán a la apertura de mi exhibición, chicoooos**

 

_**Lee Euijin** _

**Cuándo era?**

 

_**Oh Gwangsuk** _

**=_=**

**Se los dije. Mil. Veces.**

**¡Si hasta les envié una imagen con la fechas!**

 

_**Lee Euijin** _

**Perdona, es la edad**

 

_**Kim Kijoong** _

**Qué edad hyungㅋㅋㅋ**

 

_ **Park Daewon** _

**Es la semana que viene, el sábado!**

 

_**Oh Gwangsuk** _

**Así me gusta, que alguien preste atención ㅎ_ㅎ**

**Si no van a venir más les vale que sea por una buena razón!!**

 

_**Lee Hyunggeun** _

**Yo voyyyy**

 

_**Kim Kijoong** _

**Yo debería estudiar, pero me da igual, quiero ir!!! Estoy harto ya de las clases ㅜㅜ**

 

_**Oh Gwangsuk** _

**Ni hablar Kijoong-ah, deberías estudiar que tienes el csat a la vuelta de la esquina**

 

_**Kim Kijoong** _

**ㅜㅜ hyung...**

 

_**Oh Gwangsuk** _

**A estudiar!!**

 

_**Lee Euijin** _

**Deja que se apunte, al menos para estar una hora, yo le llevaré a casa para asegurarme que estudia después**

 

_ **Kim Kijoong** _

**Te amo hyung ♡**

 

_**Ji Hansol** _

**Creo que puedo ir**

 

**_Park Daewon_ **

**Yo también voy, es importante apoyar el trabajo que realizaste en esas obras durante todo este tiempo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!**

 

_**Oh Gwangsuk** _

**No sigas que me emociono ㅜㅜ**

 

 

Jun observó detenidamente los mensajes. Prácticamente se iba a apuntar todo el mundo... Y qué menos, se trataba de una exhibición muy importante para Gwangsuk.

–¿Irás, hyung?

Preguntó a Hojung, que se encontraba a su lado haciendo pesas. Este le miró confundido y se paró a leer los mensajes.

–Quizás...–Dijo con cierto aire pensativo. Entonces miró a Jun y le devolvió su celular–¿y tú? Channie no ha confirmado que vaya a ir, pero estoy seguro de que lo hará.

Se le notaba preocupado, y no era para menos, ya que el menor le había contado todo lo que pasó en aquella noche lluviosa.

Todo.

Cuando Jun supo que Hojung quizás estaba metido en una situación similar a la suya decidió hablar con él a solas para confesarle lo que estaba viviendo con Chan y Gwangsuk. Hojung era una persona más reservada, por lo que no tenía la certeza de que aunque le contara lo suyo él fuera a hacer lo mismo, pero a Jun no le importó, aparte de reservado el mayor también era alguien sosegado y confiable. Jamás le juzgaría incluso aunque hiciera algo horrible, así que al final le confesó todo.

Y aún así, tras explicarle su situación y dejar salir toda aquella frustración que llevaba guardada desde hacía casi dos meses, cuando Hojung vio que se estaba guardando las lágrimas (no pudo evitarlo, Jun era una persona sensible), le dio un buen abrazo y acabó hablando de su propia experiencia también.

Tal y como Jun sospechaba, a Hojung le gustaba Hansol. El chico le contó que nunca se había decidido actuar ya que tenía miedo de que su relación de amistad se arruinara, pero al final las dudas solo consiguieron que fuera demasiado tarde para confesar sus sentimientos.

Oportunidades que nunca llegaban y oportunidades que no tomabas a tiempo. Ambos estaban en el mismo club de corazones rotos que no podían hacer nada porque todos eran amigos. Era una experiencia horrible, los dos estaban muy de acuerdo, mas el poder hablar de ello con alguien les hizo muy bien a los dos. Era como tener por fin un pequeño apoyo en toda aquella locura de los amores prohibidos.

–Iré. Creo que es hora de enfrentarse a ello–Contestó Jun, mirando la pantalla de su celular–Nada ha mejorado estos meses. Ya no sé qué hacer... pero seguir evitándole no sirve de nada. Y después de todo quiero ver la exhibición...

–Está bien. Si en algún momento quieres irte, me marcharé contigo–Le comentó Hojung, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

–Lo mismo digo hyung–Jun sonrió. Tener a alguien de su parte era increíblemente reconfortante después de todo.

 

◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈

 

La exhibición de Gwangsuk era la cosa más increíble que había visto en mucho tiempo. En realidad la exhibición no era únicamente suya, ya que habían obras de otros artistas. Pero era una pena para ellos, ya que los pobres se veían completamente opacados por el trabajo que su mejor amigo había realizado.

Jun se presentó con Hojung a la apertura. Ambos trataron de mantenerse inseparables al principio mientras que sus otros amigos y distintos conocidos (sobretodo de Gwangsuk) se paseaban por los pasillos. Las salas estaban repletas de obras de arte llenas de significado (el cual venía explicado en pequeños panfletos que acompañaban a la obra en cuestión). Sin embargo Hyunggeun acabó por robarle a Hojung al cabo de un rato. Lo cual hizo que Gwangsuk encontrara la oportunidad para estar con Jun a solas un rato.

Durante esos meses el mayor había estado tan ocupado que prácticamente no habían coincidido nada. Mucho menos hablado largo y tendido. Era muy extraño pasar tanto tiempo sin la compañía de Gwangsuk y sin duda alguna lo echaba de menos muchísimo. Pero eso no quitaba que el pecho le doliera ligeramente cada vez que el chico le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

–Vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí. ¡Mi Junnie preferido!–Dijo Gwangsuk mientras le daba un golpecito en la espalda.

–Cuántos Junnies tienes, si se puede saber...-–Jun puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una media sonrisa.

–Demasiados para contarlos, por eso es tan especial que seas mi preferido–Se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema–Bueno dime, ¿qué te parece la exhibición? ¿Ha valido la pena estar meses casi aislado de la sociedad por todo esto?

A Jun le entraron ganas de bromear un poco con él, pero no fue capaz. No viendo todo el fruto de su esfuerzo y tampoco sintiendo aquel pinchazo en su interior.

–Créeme que vale la pena.

Gwangsuk se rió feliz y asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta del menor.

–Genial, mi trabajo está aprobado por Jun. Ya puedo morir tranquilo.

Jun continuó observando la obra de su amigo mientras este le explicaba mucho mejor que en los panfletos el significado de según qué pinturas y esculturas. Todo fue bien hasta que encontró una pintura que tenía un toque más inexperto y con cierta diferencia al estilo normal de Gwangsuk. Extrañado quiso preguntar, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta y vio la expresión del hombre lo entendió sin necesidad de palabras.

–Esta es la obra más antigua que hay en esta exhibición. Supongo que se nota ¿no?–Hizo una pausa–Al principio estaba frustrado porque la última vez recibí muchas críticas, por lo que estuve sufriendo un bloqueo terrible. Pero fue esta obra la que me ayudó a seguir adelante... Tiene casi un año de antigüedad.

–Chan te ayudó con ella ¿verdad?

Gwangsuk abrió los ojos de par en par. Sorprendido de que el propio Jun fuera el que mencionara a su novio después de tanto tiempo intentando hablar lo mínimo posible sobre él.

–Wow... pues sí. ¿Cómo lo notaste?

Jun volvió a mirar el cuadro durante unos instantes. Era obvio que el estilo de Gwangsuk era ligeramente distinto al de aquel cuadro. Pero lo que realmente lo había delatado era la expresión de cariño que Gwangsuk había puesto al verlo.

Se titulaba "Moonlight".

–Intuición.

El mayor suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Su ánimo pareció bajar por completo en cuestión de segundos. Fue tan repentino que Jun llegó a asustarse por un momento.

–Hoy no ha venido.

–¿Eh?

–Me refiero a Channie. No se ha dignado a presentarse aquí. Lleva un montón de tiempo comportándose de una manera muy extraña conmigo–Dijo tras echarle un último vistazo a la obra–Pero lo de hoy es el colmo.

El hecho de que Gwangsuk le estuviera contando aquello significaba que realmente estaba preocupado. El mayor sabía (o más bien se pensaba) debido a la actitud que Jun había tenido siempre hacia Chan que el último no era de su agrado. Por eso mismo no solía hablarle de él demasiado.

Jun notó cierto escalofrío por la espalda. No sabía si preguntar.

–Desde... ¿Cuándo?

–¿Cuándo? Pues...–Gwangsuk se lo pensó durante unos largos segundos–No sabría decirte exactamente.... ¿Como dos meses... quizás?

 

Dos meses.

La fecha de la declaración de Junyoung.

 

El joven tragó saliva.

 

–Creo que está enfadado porque apenas le he hecho caso debido a la exhibición. He estado ocupadísimo estos últimos meses y me siento culpable. Pero también es verdad que él sabía lo importante que es esto para mí. Y que no se haya presentado es un tanto...

Jun sintió un nudo en la garganta. Hace meses, cuando Euijin le preguntó a Chan cómo le iba con su pareja, éste había dicho que bien. Pero eso sucedió justo antes de que ocurriera  _aquello_... 

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo le iba a Chan con Gwangsuk ahora, pero igualmente dudaba que por mucho que estuvieran discutiendo o en un momento crítico Chan fuera capaz de no ir a la apertura de algo tan importante como era esto para el mayor.

Jun se temía que la razón por la que el chico no hubiera querido ir hubiese sido para no verle a él. Al fin y al cabo Jun había estado evitando al joven durante todo este tiempo, pero quizás Chan también quería evitarle a él ahora.

En cualquier caso era demasiada coincidencia. ¿Sería culpa suya? Jamás había pensado que él podría ser el motivo para que Gwangsuk y Chan pudieran tener problemas en su relación. Pero si lo pensaba concienzudamente...

No, ¿por qué lo iba a ser?

Quizás estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. Quizás... lo que dijo Gwangsuk era cierto, que el joven estaba molesto porque el mayor había estado muy ocupado y en realidad no tenía nada que ver con Jun.

 

Necesitaba una segunda opinión al respecto.

 

En un momento observó a Hojung, el cual ahora estaba con Hansol y Hyunggeun. Daba la sensación de que comenzaba a sentirse como el mal tercio. El rostro de Hojung estaba tan sereno como siempre, pero Jun sabía que no se sentía tan tranquilo como quería aparentar, así que fue a su rescate. También quería hablar con él.

Hojung pareció aliviado al verle y Jun le invitó a salir de allí. Ambos se despidieron de los demás antes de marcharse. Aparentemente los demás aún tenían pensado quedarse un buen rato más.

Al salir Hojung le agradeció que lo sacara de allí, ya que de ser por él no habría sabido cómo marcharse sin que pareciera que estaba molesto o incómodo. Ambos decidieron tomarse algo por los alrededores y Jun no tardó ni medio segundo en ponerle al día con lo que había ocurrido con Gwangsuk.

–Personalmente... Yo sí creo que tiene que ver contigo–Dijo Hojung al oír la historia entera mientras pegaba delicados mordiscos a su pollo frito–Aún así creo que hyung no sabe nada al respecto. Pero quizás Chan...–Murmuró mirando a Jun fijamente.

–Quizás qué.

–¿Está dudando de sus sentimientos...?

Jun casi se atragantó con las papas que se estaba comiendo. Hojung esperó a que el menor se recuperara y una vez lo hizo, continuó.

–Creo que deberías hablar con él.

–Y decirle qué hyung. La última vez lo dejé bastante claro.

–Te declaraste ¿no es así?–Jun asintió–Pero ¿y él a ti? ¿te rechazó?

–Sí... –El joven rememoró la escena en su mente. La fría noche de mediados de abril. La lluvia cesando, la cara triste de Chan...–Bueno, no exactamente, pero por el contexto era obvio. Además de que se disculpó.

–Es decir, que no te rechazó.

–¡Por  _contexto_  sí! Pero y qué más da hyung, está saliendo con Gwangsuk-hyung, ¡jamás se me ocurriría quitarle el novio aunque pudiera!

–No sé.

El menor alzó una ceja.

-Qué es lo que  _no sabes_.

–No intento confundirte ni nada Jun, sólo quiero ayudarte ¿sí? Y decirte mi sincera opinión sobre el tema–El joven suspiró y continuó de manera sosegada–Y lo que opino es... que los sentimientos nacen y son lo que son, a veces cambian. A veces... Siempre estuvieron ahí y debido a  _algo_  de pronto despiertan y se vuelven increíblemente fuertes.

–¿Lo dices por lo que me ocurrió a mí?

–Lo digo por lo que quizás le esté ocurriendo a Chan.

_¿Qué?_

–Insinúas que él... ¿A mí?–Hojung asintió–No. Nonono. Ya te puedo asegurar yo que eso NO es lo que está pasando.

–¿Y por qué no te aseguras de ello hablando con él?

Jun observó a su hyung como si este fuera una especie de pequeño demonio que le quisiera llevar por el mal camino. Aún así, sabía que en realidad sólo le estaba dando su más honesta opinión sobre el tema y solo quería lo mejor para él.

–Dios... vas a conseguir que haga el ridículo.

–No. Solo voy a conseguir que abran los ojos. Prácticamente desde que conocimos a Chan es que te ha estado persiguiendo como si de un cachorro se tratara mientras tú le dabas le tratabas fríamente. No parabas de ignorarle... y aún así siempre le dio igual, siempre buscaba tu atención. Ese chico te adora.

–Adora a Gwangsuk que es su novio por si no te acuerdas.

–Os adora a los dos. Pero si tiene dudas qué mejor que hablar sobre ellas para que no hayan malentendidos. A este paso si de verdad es por ti que esos dos están teniendo problemas entonces acabarán rompiendo tarde o temprano.

Jun no estaba nada convencido con todo aquello. Para empezar quizás el problema de Gwangsuk y Chan no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con él. Todo esto era demasiado hipotético. El chico frunció el ceño mientras que Hojung continuaba.

–Si por el contrario no siente nada por ti entonces hablar con él servirá para que se aclare y pueda estar bien con Gwangsuk.

–Eso es lo más probable.

–Estás tan a la defensiva porque tú mismo sabes que algo ocurre y no quieres aceptarlo porque te sientes culpable.

–Hyung, por Dios... –Jun retiró su plato para dejarse caer en la mesa, rendido.

Agradecía la sinceridad de su amigo, pero también le estaba casi obligando a actuar y a enfrentarse a algo que le asustaba muchísimo....

(Si en algún momento veía algo raro -o aún más raro- entre él y la pareja de Hansol y Hyunggeun, él también le animaría a actuar, por mucho que se negara. Esa sería su venganza. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente.)

 

Pero por ahora...

Jun supuso que tendría que contactar con Chan y quedar con él a solas.

 

Solo de pensarlo le entraban todo tipo de escalofríos.


End file.
